Thunderjaw
Shock|explosive_components = |challenge_level = 27 34 (Corrupted) 36 (Daemonic) |total_sites = 6}} The Thunderjaw is a machine in Horizon Zero Dawn. It is considered an Apex Combat machine, meaning that it is one of the largest and most dangerous of all machines. Its size, power, and array of highly damaging attacks -- ranged and melee -- make it the most feared machine among the tribes, so much so that the machine has attained an almost legendary status. Appearance The Thunderjaw is a huge bipedal machine with features akin to those of a theropod dinosaur, particularly the Tyrannosaurus Rex: powerful and bulky legs, a long body, and a heavy tail to maintain equilibrium. As its name suggests, the head of the Thunderjaw features two sets of appendages resembling mandibles that spread to the sides when it roars. Its visual sensor array is composed of six sensors on each side of the head, arranged in a staggered vertical configuration of three side by side. Twin cannons are affixed to the sides of its mandibles, one on each side. There is an additional energy beam weapon in its mouth. An array of Blaze canisters is on its back, heavily protected by armor plating. Under its belly is an array of similarly protected Chillwater canisters. Attached to the lower back are twin echo shells. Attached to each hip is a weapon known as a Disc Launcher. On its lower back are three long, antenna-like structures. The tip of its tail is armed with a pair of scythe-like fins, used in combat when the Thunderjaw swings its tail. On its head, protected by armor, is a red glowing Data Nexus. In its main body, heavily protected by armor, is a red glowing heart/core. The Thunderjaw seems to be a much larger and more combat-oriented cousin of the Watcher, as both resemble theropod dinosaurs, have no forelimbs, a long tail, and scanning equipment in their heads. History Like the Sawtooth, the Thunderjaw only began appearing during the Derangement, a phenomenon in recent years that began when GAIA's machine-building subordinate function called HEPHAESTUS became an independent entity, no longer under GAIA's direction. The HEPHAESTUS AI soon began to see humans as a great threat to its machines and in response developed more aggressive, combat-oriented predators. Possibly developed from unused terraforming designs, the Thunderjaw represents the pinnacle of the combat class, potentially surpassing the fighting capabilities of even the FAS-FSP5 Khopesh. It shakes the earth with every step and few enemies, mechanical or organic, would dare attack it. According to Hunters Lodge manuscripts, Ahsis was the first human to ever face and bring down a Thunderjaw, and its wrecked carcass now hangs from the ceiling of the Hunters Lodge House in Meridian. Although this event was the first time the Carja ever encountered Thunderjaws, the machines existed for some time before; a pair of Thunderjaws were seen in the Nora territory of the Embrace on the day of Aloy's Naming Ritual, over 9 years earlier. At one point, a Thunderjaw known as Redmaw terrorized the Sundom. Many hunting parties were sent out to kill it but to no avail, giving it a reputation among the Carja as a legendary, immortal beast. Eventually tracked down, Ahsis and Talanah of the Hunters Lodge both went to take the monster down, and it was destroyed by Talanah and Aloy after it fatally wounded Ahsis. The Eclipse managed to capture and corrupt a Thunderjaw for use during their assault on the Nora, and another during their pursuit of the child king Itamen and his mother, Nasadi, during Queen's Gambit. How they managed to do so is unknown, but it was used to great effect during their attack on All-Mother Mountain, where its Disc Launchers pounded the door of the facility until Aloy arrived and defeated it. Abilities Like all machines with the exception of the Tallneck, a Thunderjaw will attack a human on sight. The Thunderjaw is armed with a variety of weapons and will employ an array of ranged and melee attacks. * Disc Launcher: A pair of launchers that fire hovering discs. These hover above the Thunderjaw and lock onto an enemy with a targeting beam before raining down on the enemy with extreme force. * Defense: The Thunderjaw is heavily armored and very resistant to damage. It is also very resistant to shock weapons. * Utility: The Thunderjaw is equipped with a radar scanner that, when activated, will detect even hidden threats such as Aloy if she is concealed in tall grass. Melee Attacks Ranged Attacks Weaknesses As formidable as they are in open combat, the Thunderjaw has a number of weak points that can be used to bring it down. * Heart: This core component takes some effort to reach, being covered by armor plating, but hits to this area inflict massive damage to the Thunderjaw. * Canisters and Power Cell: The Thunderjaw has a Freeze and Blaze canister positioned at different points of its body. Hitting the Blaze canister with Fire Arrows will trigger an explosion and set the machine on fire, while hitting the Freeze canister with Freeze Arrows will slow the machine down and make it more susceptible to damage. Hitting the Power Cell under the machine's tail with Shock Arrows will also cause an explosion. * Disc Launchers: The Thunderjaw's most formidable weapons can be used against itself if severed with Tear weapons, and can easily blast through its thick armor while inflicting heavy damage. * Data Nexus: This "brain" component will deal extra damage, although not as much as hits to the Heart. * 'Tear: '''Many of its components can be knocked off to disable abilities. Components Loot }} Trivia *According to a tweet from @dejongemathijs, the Thunderjaw stands at 9 meters tall, taller than a two story building, and 24 meters from head to tail. This makes it over twice the size of a ''Tyrannosaurus Rex. *Thunderjaws are perhaps the most well-known machines in ''Horizon Zero Dawn''. Aloy's battle with a Thunderjaw first showcased the game at E3 2015, a massive poster of one was draped on the side of a building in Los Angeles to advertise the game at E3 2016, and the game's box art depicts Aloy fighting one. *Thunderjaws have 271 animations, 93 destructible armor plates, 12 unique attacks, 67 visuals and 550,000 polygons. *If one wants to easily bring down a Thunderjaw, it is highly recommended to acquire the Shield Weaver suit, which gives Aloy a powerful rechargeable personal energy shield that will absorb multiple hits from even the Thunderjaw's main weapons and will prevent her from being knocked over by the Thunderjaw's ranged attacks. *According to Herman Hulst, the managing director for Guerrilla Games, the Thunderjaw was the first machine implemented into the game. The total development time took a year and a half. *Not counting Tallnecks, the Thunderjaw is the first possible large machine that Aloy can encounter. One can be found in Valleymeet east of Dawn's Sentinel. *Thunderjaws are more common compared to other large-sized machines. Gallery In-Game Thunderjaw 2.jpg|A Thunderjaw in the game’s prologue cinematic. Thunderjaw 1.jpg Aloy aiming at a thunderjaw.png FEE41F7B-8BE3-4BD1-BCE3-0828889CD7B6.jpeg|A Thunderjaw in the power cell of Cauldron ZETA. Horizon Zero Dawn™_20180515205653.jpg|Thunderjaw that has been Overridden Concept Art Thunderjaw 3.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-horizon-zero-dawn-thunderjaw-concept-art-0.jpg|Early concept art by Miguel Angel Martinez. Miguel-angel-martinez-horizon-zero-dawn-thunderjaw-concept-art-1.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-horizon-zero-dawn-thunderjaw-concept-art-3.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-horizon-zero-dawn-thunderjaw-concept-art-2.jpg Thunderjaws chasing deer.png|Concept art. Aloy hides from Thunderjaw art.jpg|Art by Luc de Haan. Thunderjaw chases Nora art.jpg| de:Donnerkiefer ru:Громозев uk:Громопащ Category:Machines Category:Combat Class Category:Large Sized Machines Category:Shock Resistance Category:No Vulnerability Category:Non-mountable Category:ZETA Override